


Agreements

by asteiya



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteiya/pseuds/asteiya
Summary: For Tezuka, something like this was too much.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	Agreements

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acuerdos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350925) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru). 



Tezuka knew that he should have expected something like this from the moment that he agreed for Atobe to take him back to Japan during a break between tournaments.

Still, finding himself on a considerably sized plane with just four large leather-upholstered seats, a large flat screen, a drink bar, and many other facilities that would put the best of hotels to shame, he couldn't help but stop and consider turning around and booking a ticket for the next flight to Japan on any airline.

“Atobe, this is…”

"Perfect," Atobe said, looking at the plane with evident approval from his place next to Tezuka. "Worthy of us."

"...too much," Tezuka finished, turning his head to look Atobe in the eye.

Though such luxury was a normal thing for Atobe, he did not plan to allow Atobe to give him such extravagant invitations whenever he had the opportunity. They had already talked about this, so no words were necessary.

Atobe responded to his reproach by keeping his gaze fixed on Tezuka's eyes, making it obvious that he did not plan to give in and allow Tezuka to travel otherwise.

A few seconds later, though, he spoke:

"We’ll fly your way next time," he said, still holding Tezuka’s gaze, his head high and a hint of irritation in his voice.

That was more than Tezuka had expected to hear, but perhaps for that very reason it was normal. Atobe always strived to exceed everyone's expectations in any field.

“OK.”

Atobe smiled, satisfied with the agreement that they had made.

"You won't regret this," he said, putting an arm around Tezuka and guiding him into the plane.

The words were unnecessary. Tezuka knew that he wouldn’t.


End file.
